Siren sonata
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Existen muchas historias de sirenas y tritones, esta es una de ellas...


Yellow~ bienvenidos a esta one que me tomo unos muchos días hacer (¿?) Antes que nada advierto, es ridículamente largo y fantasioso, todo es inventado por mí –creo- y se ubica en el AU Siren Sonata –el fic lleva el mismo nombre del AU porque no tengo imaginación ¿ok?-, no sé si lo conozcan o si no pos aquí lo conocerán xD Emm eso es todo creo, sin más aquí les dejo para que lean.

Nota: Wendy está en gender bender, (Wade o MaleWendy)

 _~Siren Sonata~_

Cuentan las historias del mar que en las profundidades de este habitaban las sirenas y tritones. Se decía que cuando uno de ellos se enamoraba y era correspondido, su amor era tan fuerte que generaba una especie de hechizo que les mataba lentamente si llegaban a separarse por demasiado tiempo. Por esto es que solo poseían una pareja el resto de su vida y eran realmente felices con ello, además que a ellos no les importaba el género de su pareja, lo importante era amarse y demostrárselo ¿Cómo lo hacían? Bailando con al ritmo del mar y cantando a tonos que no serían comprensibles para un ser de tierra.

Una de estas parejas eran Dipper Pines y Bill Cipher. Dipper venía de una familia de investigadores de la superficie mientras que Bill de tritones que se dedicaban a la magia y control del agua, podría decirse que lo natural era que nunca sintieran interés el uno por el otro ya que sus mundos de crianza eran muy opuestos, pero eso no les importó y ahora pasaban ratos lejos de la ciudad marina para dar vueltas y cantar bellas melodías. Los dos se amaban más que nada y no les importaba otras cosas más que nadar juntos hasta el final de sus tiempos.

…

—¿Por qué el interés de tu familia en la superficie? A mí me parece bastante aburrida ¿sabes? —comentaba el tritón de escamas doradas el cual seguía a su compañero sin mucho animo a uno de esos trozos de tierra sobre el agua.

—Quiero llevarle algo a mi tío que no haya visto antes, seguro si le llevo algo me permita ayudarle con su investigación—respondió con simpleza el de escamas azules mientras asomaba su cabeza fuera del agua, no parecía haber peligro alguno aunque el sol le llegaba a cegar un poco.

—Llévale tierra o desperdicios de animales terrestres, eso le gustaría mucho—rodó los ojos mientras le seguía de cerca, a Bill no le gustaba estar mucho en la superficie salvo claro para estar con Dipper sin pensar en nada más, quitando la parte de investigar todo podía ser maravilloso.

—Vamos Bill esto es serio, yo no me quejo de que debas aprender la hidroquinesis y todas esas cosas—Dipper sonrió al ver no muy lejos aquella pequeña isla. Los seres del mar no tenían conexión alguna con los seres de tierra, los consideraban peligrosos e idiotas, porque ¿Cómo era inteligente un ser que destruía su ambiente y de paso iba a destruir otro para sacar esa inútil cosa negra?

—Yo no quiero aprender, bueno si pero no es lo mío, a los llorones de Will y Aquonica si les sale bien—bufó pensando en su hermano menor y su prima, a veces los detestaba—Tal vez debería dedicarme a otra cosa, ¿Qué te parece formar tormentas o controlar depredadores marinos? Eso va más conmigo, digo mi familia desciende de los tiburones.

—Formar tormentas solo lo hacen los grandes líderes, tonto—no pudo evitar reírse de sus ocurrencias mientras llegaba a una gran roca y se aseguraba de que no hubiera seres de dos piernas cerca, la realidad es que estaba a varios kilómetros de su ciudad en el fondo del mar.

—Pues algún día podría ser un líder y podría ordenar que cada quien sea lo que desee no lo que su familia imponga—bufó rodando los ojos mientras abrazaba al castaño y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro—Dipper no quiero estar aquí, al menos no para buscar cosas, solo quiero estar contigo.

—Bill, estamos juntos casi todos los días. Vamos prometo que te lo compensare—sonrió girándose para sostener su rostro y besarle cariñoso los labios. Puede que a veces el rubio llegara a ser desesperante, pero Dipper le amaba así.

—De acuerdo, con eso me convenciste—sonrió ladino tras separarse del beso para seguir nadando hasta la orilla.

Los seres del mar poseían una habilidad que les permitía estar en tierra por un cierto tiempo. Comúnmente esta habilidad solo duraba un par de horas o podrían _secarse_ y morir deshidratados, pero para la familia Pines el tiempo de duración era mayor debido a la costumbre por generaciones de salir más allá para investigar. Claro que no eran exactamente iguales a la gente de tierra, aun poseyendo un par de piernas, conservaban sus aletas auditivas –puesto que no poseían orejas- y tenían escamas en parte de sus brazos y piernas.

—Dipper hace mucho sol aquí, ¿Cuánto se supone que tardaras? —se quejaba Cipher sintiendo que ya no tenía mayor reserva de agua, quizás dramatizaba un poco.

—No mucho, solo…—el castaño se quedó callado unos momentos cuando un extraño ruido llamó su atención—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, seguro es un barco. Deberíamos alejarnos antes de alguien nos vea Dipper, es en serio—sujetó la mano del castaño, lo que menos deseaba es que se pusiera a espiar humanos y que les acabaran por regañarles de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, tal vez si debamos regresar aunque no conseguí nada—suspiro resignado mientras se disponía a ir de vuelta a la playa, aquella isla no era muy grande y de ese lado no habían personas pero del otro había un puerto de pescadores—.O quizás pueda conseguir algo.

Antes de que Bill pudiera decirle algo, se apresuró a correr a buscar algo más allá. Llevaban un tiempo de estar fuera del agua, no le preocupaba deshidratarse, pero debía pensar en Bill, pronto podría perder la capacidad de mantener dos piernas. Detuvo su andar quedándose detrás de una palmera antes de girarse en busca del rubio que trataba de seguirle el paso.

—Joder Dipper estoy cansado, hace mucho sol…—le reprochaba tratando de respirar, el oxígeno del aire era asqueroso y difícil de procesar para sus pulmones los cuales estaban conectados a branquias que filtraban el agua pero en la superficie podían filtrar el aire a pesar de que era más costoso para sus cuerpos.

—Bill…Lo siento, ¿Por qué no regresas al agua? Yo te alcanzo al rato—propuso al notar que sus escamas ya no se veían doradas, de hecho empezaban a perder color lo cual era una clara señal de deshidratación, era cierto que hacía más calor de lo normal.

—Ni hablar Pines, yo no te dejaré aquí—el rubio sujetó su mano y procuro seguir caminando hasta la playa.

—Bill no, va a vernos la gente de tierra, regresemos a la otra orilla.

—Esta está más cerca ¿y si nos ven qué? Con este sol podrían estar alucinando—se burlaba sonriente, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

El de escamas azuladas solo se rió un poco mientras le seguía, en realidad si no fuese por sus escamas o aletas auditivas podrían pasar como un par de chicos desnudos que paseaban por la playa, pero ese lado de la playa estaba llena de guijarros que dificultaban o molestaban al caminar por allí y para llegar al agua debían pasar por el muelle ya que los botes impedían o más bien dificultaban el paso.

Hicieron lo posible por evitar a los humanos y así lograr adentrarse al agua, había sido divertido, en especial porque algunos habían llegado a verlos o habían creído que el sol les hacía ver cosas raras. Ahora la cuestión era adentrarse a mar abierto evitando las boyas, barcos y anclas, era como un juego para ver quién era mejor nadador.

—Bueno creo que ya estamos bastante lejos de los barcos—decía el castaño mientras dejaba salir la parte superior de su cuerpo del agua para ver a lo lejos los barcos que se desplazaban al muelle o se alejaban.

—Eso creo, bueno mejor regresemos, estamos más lejos de lo usual. Ultima vez que me levanto temprano por ti —hizo un puchero que solo le causo gracia al otro.

—Creí que tú eras el que detestaba estar en casa porque debías prácticas la hidroquinesis y todas esas cosas.

Cipher estaba por protestar ante eso cuando la expresión de Pines le alteró. Apenas pudo voltear a distinguir el barco que se acercaba, era más grande que los comunes barcos de pesca, suponía que para llevar más cargamentos; Dipper sujetó la mano de su compañero y lo jalo bajo el agua para evadirlo más esta no era lo suficientemente profunda para un par de tritones, las zonas de pesca no eran aguas demasiado hondas, lo más que había por allí eran peces no muy grandes, no había ningún tipo de especie mayor pues podrían verse afectadas por los barcos.

—Será mejor que nos alejemos más, estamos demasiado cerca y… ¡Bill cuidado!

Pines empujo a su pareja lo suficientemente fuerte, apenas pudo moverle un poco pero fue lo justo para evitar que la red de pesca que capturaba varios atunes lograra llevarse al rubio, pero en cambio acabó por atrapar al de cola azul. Dipper trató de salir pero con tantos peces moviéndose desesperados y la red que empezaba a subir a la superficie cerrándose fue totalmente imposible.

—¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! —Bill se apuró en intentar jalar la red para liberarle pero solo conseguía lastimarse las manos, no podía con la fuerza de lo que fuese que le estaba subiendo de vuelta a la superficie—¡No! ¡Dipper!

—¡Bill! ¡Bill! —con el ruido que hacía los barcos y el mismo mar era difícil que alguien más pudiese escucharlos. El rubio había tratado de aferrarse a la red pero solo acabó cayendo de vuelta al agua.

La carga del barco se movió hacia su interior pero sin dejar de un todo en este por lo que Dipper seguía atrapado en medio de muchos pescados que no hacían más que darle aletazos ante la desesperación de no tener agua, a diferencia de él sus branquias no pasaban el aire.

El barco empezaba a dar vuelta para alejarse de ese puerto en dirección a otro mucho más lejos de aquella pequeña isla, mucho más lejos del hogar de ambos tritones. Bill procuraba evadir todo para seguir aquel barco, era difícil pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a Dipper, debía salvarlo, debía protegerlo. Por más que procuraba seguir de cerca el barco, las redes le impedían acercarse con suficiencia, los barcos empezaban a moverse en la misma dirección y aunque procuró evadirlos no pudo hacerlo con todos, uno había golpeado su cabeza y le había hecho perder la conciencia.

—Dipper…

…

Por estar fuera del agua su cola había vuelto a pasar a ser un par de piernas y aunque por fin le habían liberado de aquella red, estaba completamente inmóvil entre los peces mientras veía fijamente a aquel humano de rojizos cabellos y pecas en las mejillas. Nunca había visto un humano desde tan cerca, se le hacía bastante curioso pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado, quería saltar al agua y alejarse pero en realidad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban, lo más probable es que acabaría perdido.

Por otra parte, aquel chico apenas podía reaccionar a lo que tenía enfrente, no podía creerlo ¿Quién o qué se suponía que era ese chico? Por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguien común pero entonces notó las aletas que tenía por orejas y las escamas de sus piernas y brazos, además ¿Qué haría un chico nadando desnudo en una zona de pesca? Eso ni sentido tenía.

—Wuo, pero ¿Quién eres? O más bien, ¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó mientras se acercaba despacio pues no quería asustarlo, ya se veía bastante aterrado—. Tranquilo, no te lastimaré.

Pines ni siquiera respondía, por unos momentos se había quedado completamente en blanco, no podía ni siquiera pensar nada ni mucho menos responderle algo al humano. Trago algo de saliva queriendo echarse para atrás cuando notó la cercanía del pelirrojo pero de algún modo el tono de su voz llegó a tranquilizarle.

—En serio no pasa nada, ¿no puedes hablar? ¿Puedes levantarte? No creo que quieras seguir en medio del pescado—se acercó un poco más extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño, este la miró unos momentos mas no se movió ni un poco—. Vamos prometo que no te haré daño…Mi nombre es Wade, Wade Corduroy, lamento no presentarme primero ¿ahora si me dices tu nombre?

—Yo…soy Dipper Pines—por fin habló, lo que de algún modo alivio al otro chico pero aún le llamaba la atención sus rasgos de tritón.

—Es un placer conocerte, aunque aún no me explico que…bueno que eres o de donde eres, no quiero sonar grosero—sonrió leve cuando el castaño por fin accedió a tomar su mano para levantarse cuidando de no resbalarse y caer.

—Pues…yo vengo del mar, pero no puedo decirte mucho sobre eso…

Wade procuro llevarle a la parte interior del barco, aquel no era como los comunes barcos de pesca que solo tenían la cabina del capitán y la parte de llevar el cargamento, había un pequeño deposito que servía para guardar algunos barriles con peces. Allí le hizo sentarse sobre un cajón para que no tuviera que estar balanceándose con el movimiento del barco cuando debía remontar olas un poco grandes.

—Entonces, Dipper ¿verdad? —el chico asintió apenas mirándole, ahora que se fijaba mejor en él parecía bastante tranquilo, sorprendido sí, pero tranquilo, no se veía tan malo o estúpido como le decían los mayores que eran—¿Cómo…sabes hablar mi idioma? Sé que es universal pero no pensé que también las…¿sirenas? Lo hablaran, de hecho creo que ni tenía idea de que las sirenas existieran.

—Es una capacidad de nuestro cerebro que nos permite comunicarnos con todas las especies, y no soy una sirena, no soy una mujer—frunció el ceño con molestia ante el comentario—. Pero si existimos, solo los evitamos a ustedes, en especial luego de que contaminaran nuestro mar.

—Lo lamento mucho, por decirte sirena y por lo de…Bueno si te hace sentir mejor también odio a quienes contaminan el océano, me refiero a los derrames de petróleo o los que pescan en épocas que no son—se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba un poco la mirada—¿Quieres volver al agua? Tampoco quiero que te disequen en un laboratorio…

—No…no sé dónde estoy en realidad, solo me perderé si salgo y moriré ¿Puedes volver a dónde estábamos?

—No lo creo amigo, se formaban nubes de tormenta en esa zona, ya nos hemos alejado bastante.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre el castaño y el pelirrojo, el primero solo miraba el suelo bastante angustiado ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo volvería? ¿Y Bill? Si no regresaba con él las cosas se pondrían muy mal para ambos. Por otra parte, Corduroy seguía sintiendo algo extraño, estaba sorprendido pero ya no tanto, era como descubrir una especie nueva, una especie bastante encantadora debía admitir aunque le hacía gracia el hecho de que estuviese desnudo ¿debería darle algo con que cubrirse?

—Necesito regresar, no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de…casa—se interrumpió a sí mismo, no debía de contarle de sus tradiciones ni nada de eso, podría ponerse a sí mismo en peligro.

—Descuida chico, en cuanto podamos volver lo haremos y te regresaré al mar ¿Qué dices? Pero primero debemos ir un puerto para vender el cargamento de pescado ¿Comes peces? No quisiera ofenderte si digo que son deliciosos—bromeaba intentando hacerle sonreír y lo había conseguido, por fin el chico parecía estar más calmado con su presencia.

—Sí, si comemos —sonrió soltando una leve risita.

—Wade, ¿Qué se supone que haces? Tu papá quiere que vayas a…—un chico de cabellos negros entraba al depósito en busca de Corduroy, era un ayudante y amigo de este el cual les colaboraba con la pesca por un pequeño sueldo—¿Pero quién diablos es ese? Oye aquí no se aceptan polizontes chico, ya somos bastante así que tendrás que irte…

—Robbie no creo que debas…

El pelinegro sujeto con brusquedad el brazo del tritón con intenciones de jalarlo pero este solo frunció el ceño y mostrando sus filosos dientes, gruñó de modo tal que Valentino se apartó bastante asustado y mucho más al notar que tenía aletas en vez de orejas.

—¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? —gritó alterado mientras se alejaba lo más posible aunque acabo cayéndose sobre su trasero.

—Robbie cállate, mejor ve a fuera y procura que ni mi papá ni mis hermanos vengan aquí ¿entendido? Es una orden.

Por un momento dudaba de obedecer a esa orden pero al notar al castaño que aún le gruñía como un gato histérico, procuro marcharse rápido de ahí cerrando la puerta. Wade suspiró un poco, lo mejor sería que más nadie supiera de la presencia del tritón allí, luego él mismo podría conducir el barco de vuelta al puerto de la zona de pesca para que el chico regresara ¿no? Le entregó su camisa verde a cuadros para que se cubriera a pesar de que Dipper ni entendía por qué, cosas de humanos supuso.

…

Luego de despertar de su inconciencia, Bill había tratado por todos los medios de ver hacia donde se había ido ese barco pero no tenía mayor caso, ya no quedaba ninguno para seguirlo debido a la lluvia que caía como si no hubiera un mañana. No le quedó más que hacer algo que detestaba mucho: preguntar, preguntar a cualquier criatura hacia donde se dirigían esos estúpidos barcos y no solo eso, enviar también a un tiburón pequeño a la familia Pines y la suya diciendo de que no se preocuparan y que volverían en unos días, sabía que le regañarían por eso pero lo que menos quería era tener a medio océano buscándoles.

Cuando por fin logró conseguir información de a dónde ir, allí se dirigió así el agua estuviera turbia y le impidiera nadar con decencia, prácticamente le revolcaba y lo mejor era nadar por debajo, salir era riesgo a quedar de nueva cuenta inconsciente con los fuertes vientos y olas grandes, quería alejarse de ahí rápido.

—Joder ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Si no rescato a Dipper lo van…lo van…—sacudió la cabeza mientras se quedaba lo más profundo que podía, realmente en la superficie no era bueno estar—Si hubiera aprendido la estúpida hidroquinesis no se lo hubieran llevado…

Pasaron al menos dos días, mientras Cipher seguía intentando dar con el dichoso barco, este ya había llegado al puerto que debía para dejar la carga. Wade le había dado un poco de ropa al castaño para que ocultara no solo su desnudez sino sus escamas, además de prestarle su gorro para que sus aletas auditivas no se notaran; el ser mitad pez no hacía a ese chico menos inteligente y entretenido, al estar tanto por el mar pescando no era de tener muchos amigos pero Dipper se había vuelto su amigo y le humedecía con agua salada para que no se deshidratara. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse le tenía de algún modo fascinado no solo por tratarse de una criatura que se creía inexistente sino porque en la noche le había escuchado cantar y aunque en realidad no hipnotizaban a un grado de crear una ilusión de obediencia, generaba una calidez y leve atracción.

—Dipper, espero que no te moleste pasar un día en tierra, no podré sacar el barco hoy ya que hay alerta de lluvias, sería peligroso—decía mientras se aseguraba que no había más nadie para sacarle del barco.

—¿Mañana? Pero…pero es que necesito volver, deben estar buscándome Wade, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí—agacho la cabeza, si tan solo supiera como regresar lo haría por su cuenta pero tampoco quería exponerse a ningún otro humano, Corduroy por suerte era buena persona pero cualquier otro podría tratar de capturarle para venderle.

—Lo siento amigo pero no me permitirán sacar el barco, pero oye puedes comer algo y podría explicarte más o menos donde estamos, quizás si no puedo llevarte de vuelta al menos puedas regresar por tu cuenta.

Pines solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía al pelirrojo, su casa no estaba muy lejos de aquel puerto en realidad así que fue muy rápido y por suerte no se encontraron con nadie –excepto Robbie al cual como siempre que le veía, Dipper gruño con desprecio asustándole-. Wade vivía con sus tres hermanos y su padre pero su casa tenía una división que podría decirse era una cochera pero que el mayor de los hijos de Dan había convertido en una especie de cuarto recreacional para cuando le provocaba tener su tiempo solo, era una buena manera de iniciar a independizarse.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, no te preocupes por mi familia, ellos no me molestan aquí—sonrió revolviéndole el pelo una vez se quitó el gorro.

—Gracias Wade, en realidad no deberías hacer tanto por mí—sonrió mientras miraba con cierta fascinación el lugar, si pudiese llevaría algo para que su tío lo estudiase aunque todo le parecía fascinante—¿Para qué sirven todas estas cosas?

—No me molesta, creo que he esperado que me pase algo interesante todo este tiempo—rió un poco mientras se fijaba en lo que preguntaba—. Es una máquina de palomitas de maíz, casi todo lo que tengo es para comer—explicaba mientras agarraba un pote y lo llenaba con palomitas—Pruébalas, son deliciosas.

Mientras afuera la lluvia aumentaba, Dipper aprendía la función de muchos objetos humanos mientras comía palomitas o golosinas que el chico humano le había dado a probar, todo le gustaba bastante en realidad y debido a la fuerte lluvia de afuera fue difícil notar como la noche había llegado. Cuando la lluvia cesó por fin, Wade había salido unos momentos para ver que hacía su familia en casa y buscar un mapa para explicarle al tritón de donde se hallaba, no había tardado demasiado en volver a su cuarto recreacional pero se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó que este estaba cantando de nuevo, sentado junto a la ventana mientras veía como la luna iluminaba el cielo y se reflejaba en el mar. Era esa bella sonata lo cual le cautivaba tanto, su corazón se aceleraba y solo se fijaba en las hermosas y casi perfectas facciones de aquel ser, no quería que se fuera, quería cuidarlo y que se quedara siempre a su lado.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente cuando se percató de algo, estaba llorando. La culpa de algún modo le invadió ¿Cómo no pensó en cómo se sentiría el castaño? Mientras sentía ese deseo egoísta de que se quedara, olvidaba el hecho de que él pertenecía al mar y que debía extrañar mucho no solo a su familia, esa mirada decía mucho, Dipper estaba enamorado de alguien y extrañaba a ese alguien.

Luego de explicarle lo del mapa, le llevó al baño en el interior de la casa para que durmiese en la tina la cual estaba llena de agua y un poco de sal. En la mañana procuró despertar antes que todos para salir con el castaño y dirigirse al barco con rapidez, hacía buen clima así que no había problema en llegar pronto ¿verdad?

—Bueno ya estamos en camino así que pronto volverás…a tu casa—su ánimo se fue al ver que Pines no parecía estar muy bien—¿Estas bien?

—No…yo, extraño mucho a Bill—murmuró bastante decaído, puede que apenas tuvieran unos pocos días sin verse pero así era la relación entre dos seres de mar, estar separados por más de un par de días y más si era por imprevistos hacía que la nostalgia empezara a atacarles como si de una terrible enfermedad se tratara, podían ponerse muy pálidos y sus escamas perdían poco a poco su color hasta que acababan muriendo, convirtiéndose en espuma—.Necesito verlo…—estaba por caer de no ser por Corduroy quien logró sujetarle.

—Ey tranquilo, pronto le verás pero debes resistir Dipper, no estés así—acariciaba su pelo una vez logró sentarle con cuidado dentro de la cabina—¿Quién es Bill? Digo, si puedo saberlo.

—Bill es mi compañero, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos muy pequeños y luego…bueno…—el rubor fue algo notable en su pálido rostro, apenas pudo sonreír leve pero empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor.

En el viaje, Wade debía cuidar bien de Dipper, mantenerle húmedo y hablarle para que la nostalgia no se concentrara, distraerle era muy bueno pero no lo suficiente. No podía evitar sentirse mal, no le gustaba verle así de deprimido y enfermo, ¿no había nada que fuese capaz de hacer?

—¿Qué pasa si no ves a tu compañero a tiempo? ¿Morirás? —preguntó temiendo por la respuesta, aún faltaba un día de viaje al menos.

—Es lo más posible…Es muy complicado…

—¿Por eso cantas en las noches? ¿Le extrañas mucho, cierto?

—¿Podías oírme? —preguntó con evidente sorpresa, Corduroy no entendía a qué iba la pregunta pero era cierto que nadie más parecía darse cuenta de que alguien cantaba por las noches.

—¿Si? ¿Está mal que lo hiciera?

Las mejillas de Dipper enrojecieron completamente, las canciones de los seres del mar eran muy especiales, algunas eran dirigidas a sus seres queridos, otras a su hogar o incluso para sí mismos, pero las que tenían un ámbito romántico eran únicas, no existían canciones iguales y no cualquiera podía oírlas. La música para ellos estaba fuertemente ligada a los sentimientos, una canción que iba de la mano al amor solo era escuchada por el receptor de estos sentimientos, siendo la canción de Dipper solo Bill debería ser capaz de oírle.

—¿Está mal? —repitió su pregunta al no recibir una respuesta.

—En realidad se supone que solo Bill debería poder escucharla…—murmuró aun avergonzado, Wade a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que sucedía fue capaz de hacerse una idea al verle tan apenado.

—Creo que entiendo, bueno sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho, de hecho casi nada pero es que realmente nunca me había fascinado tanto con alguien—admitió pasando su mano por los cabellos del castaño—. Eres impresionante pero no pensé que…se tratara de eso.

—Wade yo no sé qué decirte, haz sido muy bueno conmigo—apenas pudo decir mientras le veía agacharse a su altura—. Puede que no haya sido mucho tiempo pero te has vuelto mi amigo y me gustaría poder verte de nuevo, más seguido. Eso me haría muy feliz—sonrió notando como el pelirrojo se acercaba más a su rostro, no era estúpido y sabía que pasaría.

—Puedo… ¿puedo conservar al menos un recuerdo? —preguntó estando a poco centímetros, Dipper apretó los ojos con fuerza temeroso, no tenía ni fuerza para moverse pero no podía besarle, estaría traicionando a Bill ¿pero ya no lo hacía cuando Wade fue capaz de oír su canción? Quizás no era su culpa pero así lo sentía.

—Wade no…si lo haces yo no podré…—se quedó en silencio cuando sintió como le besaba la frente, aquello le había sorprendido un poco—volver…

—Me gustas y me gustaría que te quedara aquí pero sé que perteneces al mar y que debes estar con tu compañero, pero promete que te veré de nuevo ¿sí?

—Lo prometo.

—Dipper, ¿puedes cantar una vez más? Quisiera escucharte, quizás así tu compañero también lo haga.

El tritón accedió y empezó a cantar aunque no conseguía hacerlo muy fuerte al sentirse tan debilitado pero la idea del humano tuvo su función, no muy lejos de allí, igual de agotado y casi desfalleciente se encontraba Cipher intentando dar con él. Estaba por solo rendirse y dejarse llevar por la corriente, avanzar sin saber bien a donde se dirigía a través de una tormenta y luego un sol abrasador había sido duro para él, pero debía encontrar a Dipper, necesitaba hacerlo.

Agudizó su oído para escuchar mejor, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una ilusión de su mente pero no era así, era Dipper, le estaba llamando y aunque su tono no fuese muy fuerte, podía sentirlo muy bien. Bill era testarudo y no se dejaría simplemente caer cuando ya estaba por encontrarle, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta dar por fin con aquel barco.

—¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!—llamaba golpeando la parte inferior del barco gruñendo histérico, no le importaba si le veía algún humano es más si aparecía uno le arrancaría las entrañas con sus dientes.

—¿Bill? ¡Bill! —tras oír su voz, el castaño trató de levantarse para acercarse rápido a los bordes del barco. Wade le ayudo a caminar hasta tal parte donde lograron ver como el rubio golpeaba con fuerza el barco—¡Bill!

—¿Dipper? Dipper estas…con un humano—volvía a gruñir con ferocidad, probablemente fuese muy fácil de confundir con un tiburón por la gran cantidad de filosos dientes—¡Suéltalo maldito ser sin escamas!

—Parece que no le agrado a tu compañero—rió un poco el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba al tritón de escamas azules –aunque ya algo emblanquecidas- a quitarse la ropa que le había prestado y por último el gorro—¿Estarás bien?

—Claro que sí, gracias por todo—sonrió como única despedida antes de saltar al agua sin miramientos.

No hubo mayor despedida por parte de Dipper y Wade, el castaño estaba tan feliz de encontrarse con Bill que solo se preocupó en abrazarle mientras se sumergían en el agua y nadaban alejándose del barco, el color de sus escamas había vuelto a su característico tono brillante que inclusive se reflejaba bien fuera del agua. Wade solo sonrió al verle marcharse, un amor a primera vista no se comparaba en absoluto a uno que ya estaba fuertemente formado con el tiempo, no iba a competir con eso, no era egoísta pero le hacía feliz el hecho de haberle ayudado.

El chico humano volvió a su hogar conservando el secreto de haber conocido y querido a un ser del mar, mientras que Dipper y Bill solo regresaron a su hogar, nadando y cantando juntos por el resto de sus vidas, viviendo felices para siempre.

—Y fin, ahora los dos a dormir ya—Phil suspiró tras finalizar su cuento, mirando a sus dos hermanitos en sus correspondientes camas listos para dormir mas no dormidos lo cual era algo desesperante.

—P-Pero no puede acabar así, ¿ellos volverán a verse? Yo quería que Dipper y Wade quedaran juntos—protestó Will quien en vez de tener sueño estaba más activo que antes aunque por su comentario solo recibió una almohada en la cara por parte de su gemelo.

—Bill…—el pelirrojo suspiró exasperado al ver al rubio molesto.

—Pues yo quería que Bill se comiera a Wade—sentenció.

—La próxima vez que invente personajes para un cuento les daré otros nombres—el mayor negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para recoger la almohada y arropar a los gemelos—. Los dos a dormir ya.

—Pero Phil ¿ellos se verán de nuevo? —insistía mirando a su hermano mayor con ojos llorosos. Este tuvo que mirar a ambos para no decir algo que hiciera llorar a Will o enfureciera a Bill, suspiró de nuevo y respondió.

—Claro, Wade se convierte en su mejor amigo, ahora si a dormir.

—Buenas noches Phil—dijeron los dos a la vez cuando su hermano apago la luz y se dispusieron a dormir.

Fin

Más de 5000 palabras, creo que ese es mi mayor record en un one shot :'v Bueno lamento lo fumado de este fic, como ven solo era un cuento inventado por Phil para dormir a sus hermanitos xD ¿por qué genderbindicé a Wendy? Pos porque lo amo en gb, me encanta 3 Bueno solo eso xD espero que les haya gustado, bye bye :3


End file.
